


饲蛇之身

by aboin3451



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboin3451/pseuds/aboin3451
Summary: 用摄神取念梦jian姑娘的屑老伏
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	饲蛇之身

1.  
你陷入了沉沉的梦境，梦中你的身体赤裸，光滑如洗，没有鳞片，没有粘稠的分泌物，是你经历这噩梦之前的身体。

你向四周看去，似是在一个雪白的房间之中，但这白色却脆弱得让人害怕，仿佛处处都是陷阱。你的脚踏在地上，小心翼翼，生怕踩到什么特殊的位置，而毁掉这意识中难得的清净。

就在一片纯白之中，一条黑色的线蜿蜒而出。是一条蛇，纯黑的鳞片，血红的眼睛，好整以暇地扭动着纤细的身体，向你的脚边爬来。你害怕地向后退却，后背却撞上了墙壁。你想起自己是个法师，却全然使不出任何力量。在梦中，你连怎么使用自己的力量都忘了，只能看着那条蛇不断向你的脚边逼近。

“Why so stubborn, my dear?”

纯白的灯光下，蛇扬起三角形的头，猩红的眼睛盯着你。它漆黑的鳞片和近乎优雅的身姿在一片纯白中显出一种诡异的美感和吸引力。它吐着信子，示好一般不时低垂头颅接近你的双脚，甚至匍匐在地像一堆瘫软的管子可以供你拿在手中把玩，又忽然向你呲出尖锐的毒牙嘶声作响，毫不掩饰想将你撕咬吞吃的欲望。你恐惧至极，恨不得完全融入墙中以逃避这可怖的动物，却无路可退，而且在这里你不得不直视你心中羞耻的秘密：你的视线完全不能离开这亵渎的身形。

“It is not a crime to face the truth. If this desire is the truth in your heart……”

它是邪恶而可怕的，单单看着它就给予你难以名状的痛苦，但它又太过异常，使你只能凝视着它。久而久之，你产生了一种奇特的欲望，想要用手触摸它光滑的身体，想要将它冰冷的黑鳞贴在自己的皮肤上，这种欲望也让你害怕。

蛇吻轻触着你的两膝，你因它的冰冷而瑟缩，忍不住想移开，但那样一来无疑就等于向它敞开了双腿，会有可怕的事情发生。蛇的瞳孔会说话一样看着你，它的身姿、眼睛都在向你诉说而雄辩。

“……Just succumb to it.”

你终于颤抖着手抚摸了它，霎那间它似乎因为你的主动触摸而得到了力量，迅速地一扑缠住了你。奇怪，它本不是这么长这样粗的，是很小的一条蛇，现在就长成了密林中贪婪的巨蟒紧紧缠住你。它粗大的身体紧紧缠住你的肋骨，几乎将所有空气都挤了出去让你难以呼吸。你要死了吗？死了也好，如果在梦里都是这样，那么就这样在梦里死去，也好过更残酷的命运。

“什么……”

一切都变得奇怪起来，你已经不清楚是几条蛇盘绕在你身上了。你的嘴唇也感受到它的冰冷，是蛇头还是蛇尾？它似乎想要分开你的双唇，进入你的口腔。你的双乳被挤压着，似是被粗绳勒住一样难受，纤细冰冷的蛇信不断舔舐着乳头。粗壮的蛇身已伸入你的双腿之间，摩擦着、挑逗着，细细的蛇尾甚至试探着进入你的身体，不顾你收紧双腿的抗议在入口处研磨，碾压着敏感的花蕊。你哭泣挣扎，不想对这爬虫的戏弄产生感觉，却被色情的缠缚弄得动弹不得，而且湿热的体液却暴露了一切。你张开了嘴，它又进入了你的口腔，一股甜甜的气味，不是蛇，却是毒，麻痹神经。

“挺享受的，是吗？”

你仍然在白色的房间里于群蛇的缠绕中神志模糊，更深层的意识却在坠落，身上还带着黑蛇戏弄后留下的青紫印记，双腿之间一片泥泞。你坠落在灰黑之中，柔软的绸缎将你接住，还有一双微冷而温柔的手。一个美丽的青年接住了你，他有乌玉一样漆黑的头发和眼睛。他也全身赤裸着，身材如雕塑般匀称优美，你滚烫的身体紧贴着他干爽而清凉的皮肤。他的嘴唇微微翘起形成一个讽刺但英俊的笑容，吻住了你。你的乳房被玩弄着，乳尖被揉捏得挺立充血，双腿在他无言的求肯下大大张开，迎接了他的手和怒张的性器。之前被蛇玩弄的官能快感还积蓄在体内，你很快就在冲撞下达到了高潮，失魂落魄地搂住这不知名的美丽青年的脖子，感受着性器在体内抽查和阴蒂被捏住抖动的双重快感。你看着他，觉得他很眼熟，你看到他英俊的面容也因为性交的快乐而扭曲，你看到他眼底闪过的一丝红光。

汤姆.里德尔，一个声音在你脑中说着，年轻的伏地魔。你是个愚蠢的姑娘，你以为为噩梦披上一层美梦的皮相，就能遮住它的本质吗？

黑蛇的缠绕几乎折断你的四肢，汤姆里德尔摁住你的胸部，发出高亢的嘲笑：“梅，甜美的孩子，别拒绝了，挣扎有什么用呢？你已经臣服于命运，臣服于自己血脉中的冲动，我应允你与我共同品尝永生的甘霖，飞跃死亡。”

你的骨骼没有在黑蛇的死缠下断裂，而是变得柔软，你的身体变得更为柔韧，将常人的痛苦都化为官能的快乐，蛇身已有一半没入你的身体。你再次在他激烈的冲撞下高潮，用嘶哑的尖叫迎接他滚烫的种子。你感到人生中从未有过的欢愉，而面前敞开的是缤纷的绘卷，这份欢愉会一直持续，因为你不会被死亡的锁链束缚，它会持续到世界的终结。

但这并不是你期盼的结果，你并不求这样的永生。你只是被他折磨、被他胁迫而又无从逃离，只有梦境是唯一的解脱，现在他连梦境都要占有，还要换上这份皮囊。你对他恨之入骨，但周身上下海浪一般冲击着的欢愉却昭示着你已走投无路，屈服于他的意志，无论如何都无法回头。

你喘息地抓住他的头发让他和你对视，他的眼中是深沉不可测的情绪和赤裸的欲望。

“我知道是你，伏地魔，你别想欺骗我。既然我已经无法逃离你，那至少用你真正的面貌面对我。我可以接受你的折磨，但我绝不接受欺骗。无论这少年的面貌是你对我的诱惑还是你对自身的自欺，我要求你解开它，我要看着将我毁灭的东西走向灭亡。”

你继续坠落。你是在雪白的房间中与黑蛇交缠的女子，它在你体内张开狰狞的口从内部撕咬着你，而你却丝毫感觉不到疼痛。你与里德尔一起在越来越浓烈的黑暗中坠落，他的脸像融化的蜡一样变形，变成那张可怖的蛇脸，苍白细长、蜘蛛一样的双手掐住你的脖子，赤裸胸膛不再充满少年的美感，而是干瘦而彰显着邪恶的欲念。他深埋于你体内的性器也在变化，长出了勾刺挂蹭着脆弱的内壁。是蛇在咬你，还是那倒刺在撕裂你？

你们似乎在一起变化，你也变成了一只蛇，浑身是闪烁的青紫色鳞片，而他是黑色。你们的尾部交缠，如同十指相扣的亲密，头部却在凶狠地互相噬咬。在白色的房间中，黑色的巨蟒整个进入了你的身体，快感和钻心的疼痛连同五脏也一起穿透。从你的嘴里伸出的蛇头上沾满了鲜血，发出一声尖叫。

一切都陷入黑暗。

2.  
如同从噩梦中更醒一般，黑魔王抽搐了一下，睁开了眼睛。他精通摄神取念之道，可以轻易在猎物的头脑中创造瑰丽的幻境或可怕的梦魇，直到人们感激涕零地臣服，或泪流满面地请求死亡的恩赐。他从未陷入过他人无聊的思想，他不屑于他们的软弱。

他在你身上用了最大的力气，也最为轻信。他做了自己一直不齿于做的事情，就是重拾自己年轻时的相貌，你只是个年轻的女孩，会为了美丽的表象而沉醉。

“My lord……?”马尔福恭谨地站在门外，“她已经……”

伏地魔站起身向你的房间走去，脑海中仍不断重复着你梦中的场景。你主动拉住了他，打破了他在你梦中施加的美丽而诡谲的表象，将他拉入你思维中更深刻的阴影。你直视着他，憎恨地拥抱着他，勇敢地接受了不可避免的亵渎。

但你的痛苦，将他驱逐出了你的头脑。

他走到你的房门前，门边已经聚集了一些食死徒，目瞪口呆地看着屋中的场景。他们纷纷为黑魔王让开道路，不安地互相窃窃私语着。

他眼中，是闪着毒药般艳丽光泽的青紫色蛇尾垂在床边，蛇尾与人身交合之处，好像兽性还没有完全吞没的人性。


End file.
